


Beautiful Trauma

by TruthfulDaydreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Mental Illness, POV Second Person, Poems, Poetry, its rated teen just to be safe, themes up for interpretation, trauma (hinted)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDaydreamer/pseuds/TruthfulDaydreamer
Summary: A collection of poems, poetry is my preferred writing style and I tend to write when distressed, which is... somewhat frequently
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. encased

**Author's Note:**

> when I named this group of works the P!nk album hadn’t been released... and I can’t think of a better title, so beautiful trauma it is

in the quiet spaces I hear him,  
—— a soft humming, a quiet breath  
in shrouded darkness I feel him,  
—— the brush of his hand, a warmth  
when I close my eyes I see him,  
—— a gently smiling face  
when I sleep at night I reach him,  
and he says "welcome home"


	2. anywhere but here

cover your ears  
hide in the shadows  
don’t move a muscle  
not a sound  
pretend you don’t exist

the sun tries to break through the curtains  
you try to block that out too  
maybe it will leave you alone  
if you just stop existing  
“they’ll get bored if you don’t react”  
but that just makes it angry

it gets worse  
sticks and stones hurt less  
but it’s words haunt you  
they linger in your mind  
breaking you down  
every quiet moment  
“it’s not me it’s you”  
you try screaming  
it gets worse

its words are poison  
they’re breaking your foundation  
it built your foundation  
it make sure there were cracks  
it knows just how to break you  
all you can do is take it

it gets worse  
you finally break out in a sob  
and mumble into the dark  
while it’s eyes finally turn away from you  
you say where you want to be  
“anywhere but here”


	3. static

line by line, the story doesn’t change  
empty promises, hollow words  
none of it meant anything  
none of it ever means anything  
there is no net

word after word, day after day  
nothing will ever change  
all those dreams just a wash of monochrome  
trust means nothing  
loyalty is an illusion

the signal is fading  
it too, turns to static


	4. princess

it’s lonely here  
nothing seems the same  
there’s a veil over the sun  
blocking out its rays

everything feels different  
and yet the world still turns  
your heart no longer beating  
no it doesn’t hurt, it _burns_

our comfort wouldn’t reach you  
you pushed us all away  
no matter how we begged you  
"please, princess, stay..."

I hear their cries you know  
the pleas you wouldn’t heed  
the breaking of their hearts  
you made the whole world bleed


	5. dissociate

out of focus  
buzzing  
spinning  
t o c k  
is time  
even moving ?  
ｂｌｕｒｒｙ  
sound like silence  
t i c k  
am I  
r e a l ?  
tock  
time never  
s t o p p e d  
everything is shapes  
I can’t  
f e e l  
ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ  
am I touching  
the ground?  
the sky?  
ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ？  
all at once?  
ｔｉｃｋ


	6. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no you're not back at the start of the work, the poem is literally called "Chapter One"

Maybe I’m the bad guy in your story  
do you want to know what you are in mine?  
in my story you are nothing,  
you are my past,   
a background,   
a history,  
because my story is just beginning  
and it cannot be stopped


	7. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this particular chapter comes with it's own warnings,  
> The following poem features yandere-like themes, obsessiveness, possessiveness, and demons.
> 
> It was a character study for an OC of mine, and I think it came out well.

when my demons rear their ugly heads  
and the light within me goes to bed  
the night unfolds it's darkness true  
and all my thoughts become of you

I need not think of simple things  
there is no sound but screams that ring  
beneath the sky that once was blue  
my darkness calls - it wants for you

so you who choose to rest tonight  
my demons keep you in their sights  
my possessive nature only grew  
and my obsession cries of "I love you"


	8. Tick, Tock...

I wonder what happens  
when a ticking clock stops  
does anyone notice?  
does it even make a sound?  
when it's something you've heard every second  
every day  
for your entire life  
can you hear it when it stops?  
or does something just feel wrong  
missing  
confusing

your heart is like a ticking clock  
do you think you'll notice  
when it stops?

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter and tumblr are both @3ambird ... if you wanna yell at me about stuff?


End file.
